Desvanecerse
by Kaori Black
Summary: Una pregunta es lo que confirmará lo que ella sabe, una respuesta determinará qué tan grave es el daño que le han ocasionado aquellos mocosos. Y una acción es lo que forjará al destino que tenga la familia Dumbledore de ahora en adelante.
1. Extrañeza

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el Reto # 16 «Los opuestos» del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

 **I**

 **Extrañeza**

 _Y todo lo que he hecho es esconderme_

 _De los tiempos en los que tú estabas junto a mí._

Hozier – To be alone.

«No voy a dejar que esos mocosos no obtengan su merecido» son las palabras que repiten en la mente de Ariana en el momento en que se va a dormir. No queda ningún indicio de la paliza que le han dado aquellos niños, con los que se ha llevado bien hasta que ha hecho levitar una caja de manzanas delante de ellos y se han asustado al creer que es rara pero, para Ariana, los raros son ellos que no pueden hacer magia como ella, sus padres y sus hermanos mayores.

Ella no entiende por qué los niños han reaccionado así con ella. ¿La magia es tan mala que han tenido que demostrárselo a Ariana por los golpes? ¿Ella no tuvo que ser amiga de ellos porque no tienen magia? ¿Por qué papá no ha regresado de darle su merecido, sea lo que sea que signifique, todavía? ¿Por qué ni Albus ni Aberforth se han acercado a Ariana después que su mamá le ha curado las heridas en los brazos y en las piernas, además de darle ese hermoso vestido verde que tanto le ha gustado? ¿Por qué a ellos no les gusta la magia? ¿Será porque no pueden o porque no les gustó que ella si pudiera?

Ariana se acuesta en la cama con el vestido puesto, no ha podido quitárselo y no va a insistir más, mientras sigue esperando que papá regrese a casa y le lea los cuentos que más le encantan: _La Fuente de la Buena Fortuna_ y _El Corazón Peludo del Brujo_. Ariana tiene seis años así que continúa aprendido a leer, por eso mismo prefiere que sea Percival o Kendra quienes le lean para que ella pueda disfrutarlo sin tratar de terminar la lectura a un ritmo demasiado lento para el gusto de la niña. Ariana sonríe, no sabe por qué le gustan pero es así. Es raro. Kendra suele decirle que esos son los gustos que tiene y que no trate de responder a esa pregunta.

«Como si pudiera evitar no querer saber una respuesta.»

Kendra Dumbledore entra en la habitación, frunce el ceño al ver a su hija acomodada en su litera con el vestido nuevo puesto aun, el que original se iba a estrenar el día de su cumpleaños. Sacude la cabeza antes de volver a mirarla, esta vez con más atención que antes al darse cuenta que por primera vez en la vida de su hija no se ha apresurado para que la ayude con lo que sea que no pueda hacer. Siempre lo hace: para alcanzar un libro, para coger una galleta del frasco que ella esconde en el armario de su despacho, para que le ponga lacitos en el pelo… La lista es larga; que Ariana venga a cambiar su comportamiento así como así la ha desconcertado y preocupado en partes iguales. Luego de unos minutos, Kendra suspira.

«Espero que esto no esté relacionado con la paliza que ha recibido hoy; a pesar de que no me sorprendería que eso pasara, prefiero creer que está asustada por algún monstruo que perjura que está debajo de su cama», piensa Kendra retomando su andar, dispuesta a poner la vestimenta adecuada para que descanse. «Voy a preguntarle si quiere que durmamos juntas, tengo el presentimiento que será lo mejor para ella. Espero no estar equivocándome, aunque no sé cómo va a responder: hace un año que ha dejado de hacer eso. O de pedírmelo, como sea.»

Kendra ve cómo Ariana se sienta en la cama lo más que le permite sus piernas, que aleja lo más rápido de la orilla. Ariana casi se enreda con la sábana que ha tenido entre sus manos antes que apareciese Kendra, así impidiendo caer de bruces al suelo y arruinar su vestido nuevo. La niña retrocede un par de centímetros no obstante no es lo suficiente para que se detenga al encontrarse con la pared, que está pintada un verde limón; al llegar a esa posición se abraza a sí misma e intenta no cruzar una mirada con Kendra. Ariana vuelve a coger la sábana para colocarla encima de ella, quizá para refugiarse en su interior y ocultándose de las mirada de su madre.

—¿A–Ariana? —pregunta Kendra quedándose quieta en su sitio, conteniendo el fuerte impulso por correr donde está su pequeña Ariana y consolarla, como cualquier madre haría. En lugar de eso, Kendra medita la situación: primero, no le ha pedido ayuda; ahora, se ha escondido de Kendra—. Por favor, dime por qué estás actuando así. Esto no es normal en ti, hija.

—No quiero que estemos juntas —responde la pequeña Ariana desde abajo, cuya voz sale amortiguada como si intentase contener un sollozo. Algo se rompe en Kendra al escucharla hablar de esa manera—. No quiero que estés cerca de mí ahora, mamá. Quédate dónde estás, ¿de acuerdo? Me gusta así: tú ahí y yo aquí.

—Mamá, ¿todavía estás aquí? —susurra Ariana sacando su cabecita, mira a Kendra y vuelve a esconderse—. No sé por qué no quiero estar contigo.

«Es por la paliza», dice una voz en la mente de Kendra Dumbledore. «Ella tiene miedo que la toquen o, mínimo, que se acerquen a ella de improvisto; al igual como esos bravucones.»

«¡Cállate! ¡Esa no puede ser mi Ariana! Me niego a creer que es por esa causa… No puede ser por eso, tiene que haber otra explicación perfectamente razonable; debe de ser así, debe de…»

Kendra se preocupa instintivamente sin embargo no es capaz de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresar lo que está sintiendo, porque no tiene comparación con lo que han pasado hace años; además que parece que su pequeña Ariana no quiere ser tranquilizada a pesar de que ella misma no entiende por lo que está pasando. Kendra no quiere aceptarlo: es absurdo, completamente ilógico además de doloroso. ¿Qué puede hacer? Decir «sé qué te molesta y te ayudaré». ¿Cómo le puede decir esa frase a una niña de seis años, que se encuentra recuperándose de ese hecho? ¿Cómo puede pensar que la va a escuchar? ¿Cómo se supone que tiene que corresponder las acciones de Ariana? Kendra sabe que no es propio de su hija: que ella ha sido… Es la clase de niña que deja de hacer lo que sea que haga, así sea tratar de leer un libro sobre las criaturas mágicas o de jugar con Aberforth, para ir a abrazar a Kendra o para a hacerle un montón de preguntas a Percival.

Una pregunta es lo que confirmará lo que ella sabe, una respuesta determinará qué tan grave es el daño que le han ocasionado aquellos mocosos. Y una acción es lo que forjará al destino que tenga la familia Dumbledore de ahora en adelante.

—Puedes salir. —Kendra cierra los ojos, los abre y normaliza su voz. Ariana baja la sábana hasta sus hombros, sin salir aún—. No me acercaré más.

—¿No más?

Kendra traga en seco y fuerza una sonrisa en su rostro, que la hace ver muy maternal.

—No más.

Ariana sale del escondrijo, sin embargo no se aleja del lugar donde se halla.

—¿Quieres tener amigos? —pregunta la mujer junto sus manos enfrente de ella, moviendo los dedos por encima de la tela de su vestido—. ¿Quieres, hija mía?

—No.

—¿Por qué no quieres?

—Porque me hacen daño —responde con inocencia—. Me pegan y no me gusta que me peguen.

«No es momento de ponerme a llorar, es momento de ser fuerte», piensa Kendra limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga de su vestido. Ariana la mira desconcertada. «Tengo que encontrar una solución para reparar esto: no sé qué pueda ser pero tiene que ser algo que nos saque de este lugar pronto. No permitiré que esos mocosos sigan viendo a mi hija y que mi niña, mi princesa siga sufriendo a causa de ellos. No sé qué haré. ¡Oh, Percival! ¿Qué harías tú si no te fuesen a encarcelar? Conociéndote, sé que vas a usar un Maleficio Imperdonable en aquellos mocosos.»

* * *

 _El verso está traducido del inglés, cito el original:_ _«All I've ever done is hide from our times when you're near me.»_


	2. Pertenencia

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el Reto # 16 «Los opuestos» del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

 **II**

 **Pertenencia**

 _Aguantando la respiración, dejándolo pasar._

 _Ahora que lo sabes, ésta es mi vida._

 _No me dirán lo que se supone que está bien._

Kelly Clarkson – Catch my breath.

«La sentencia de Percival ha sido dictada. Él se va a pasar lo que le queda de vida en Azkaban, no podrá regresar para ver crecer a nuestros hijos ni para enorgullecerse de los logros que van a obtener cuando empiecen su educación mágica, ya sea que la hagan en Hogwarts o en Ilvermorny. Tampoco va a ayudar a Ariana a volver a ser la misma de antes, entonces, ¿cómo voy a hacer para ir a dejar a Albus al andén nueve y tres cuartos, si es que va a Hogwarts? No quiero que me quiten a mi hija, no permitiré que lo hagan así sea que yo tenga que aislarla del resto de la comunidad mágica. Nadie separará a mi pequeña de mí», piensa Kendra Dumbledore acomodándose en el respaldo de la silla mientras deposita la pluma encima del escritorio.

Ella se ha dedicado en el último mes a buscar aquellos lugares donde pueden mudarse porque definitivamente la magia de su hija seguirá descontrolándose si la familia se queda en Mould–on–the–Would. ¿En dónde queda el sitio adecuado para rehacer su vida? ¿Qué tan lejos tienen que marcharse para asegurarse que no se reencuentren Ariana y aquellos mocosos? A ella no le importa lo mal que suene la frase sin embargo desea, no, espera que lo que le hubiese hecho su esposo a esos no lo pudiesen olvidar fácilmente. Kendra quiere que sufran al igual que como lo está haciendo Ariana en esta época.

A pesar que la mente no recuerde una experiencia en particular, el cuerpo por y para siempre lo recordará. Eso lo ha aprendido con Ariana de la peor manera para cualquier madre. En el momento en que Kendra ha decidido que Mould–on–the–Would va a dejar de ser la residencia de la familia Dumbledore –ignorando a las cuatro generaciones de la familia que se han asentado– además que no deben de demorarse más tiempo.

El desequilibrio emocional y mágico de Ariana comienza a ser evidente, es cuestión de tiempo para que algún vecino dé el aviso; ella no odia a sus vecinos, es capaz de entender que harán su papel del buen ciudadano… no obstante, ¿qué pasará con Percival? ¿Igualmente lo dejarán con la cadena perpetua? ¿Ariana será internada de por vida en San Mungo? ¿Durarán de su capacidad como madre? ¿Le quitarán a Albus y Aberforth también?

Kendra se estremece.

—Mamá.

La mujer dirige la vista a Ariana quien ha entrado a la habitación, siendo acompañada por sus hermanos mayores. Aberforth ha cogido la mano de su hermana mientras que Albus sostiene una página del periódico de hace dos semanas, debidamente doblada para que nadie vea que dice. Kendra se queda sin aliento: la fecha es de cuando han dictado la sentencia Percival.

«Lo vio», piensa Kendra levantándose rápidamente con la intención de quitarle el periódico. Albus retrocede un paso, observa a sus hermanos y sacude la cabeza. «Al menos no se lo ha enseñado a Aberforth y Ariana…»

—¿Y papá? —pregunta Ariana soltando la mano de Aberforth, se acerca a Kendra y tira de la falda de ésta—. ¿Dónde está? No ha jugado conmigo ni me ha leído ese libro que me gusta.

—Ariana tiene razón. ¿Dónde está papá, mamá? ¿Se ha ido a un viaje de negocios o algo así?

—Mejor dicho, ¿en cuánto tiempo saldrá de la cárcel? —susurra Albus echándole un vistazo a la hoja del periódico. Kendra traga en seco, ojalá que los otros no le hayan escuchado.

«Definitivamente un niño de diez años no tuvo que haberse enterado de _esa manera_ del encarcelamiento de su padre», piensa Kendra.

—Mamá se ve rara. Tiene ojeras en los ojos rojos y el pelo muy, muy desordenado.

—Ariana a la gente no se señala —regaña suavemente Aberforth, retrocediendo un paso cuando Ariana se cohíbe en sí misma. Aberforth aprieta los dientes, acción que imita Albus mientras éste arruga la hoja—. Mamá, ¿qué está pasando? Y no nos mientras, hasta nuestra hermanita lo ha notado.

—Por favor —pide Albus que anhela saber la respuesta, que lo que él ha leído es sólo una jugarreta de mal gusto y que Percival no está encarcelado con cadena perpetua. Él ha investigado qué significa esa condena, lo único que quiere saber es si puede hacer algo para quede libre. Lo que sea que tenga que hacer, lo hará; cómo sea que tenga que comportarse, lo hará; ¡no le importa si incluso tiene que ser el mejor hijo del mundo!, Percival no debe de estar en ese espantoso lugar—, mamá, dínoslo por favor.

«¿Cómo le cuentas a un niño de diez, a uno de siete y a una de seis la verdad? ¿Cómo puedes decirles que fue por un Maleficio Imperdonable? ¿Cómo puedes explicarles que la razón a Percival a actuar como un mago tenebroso fue la rabia que dejó salir cuando presenció a esos muggles golpeando a mi princesa?», piensa Kendra Dumbledore. «¿Cómo tengo que decirles que nos mudaremos pronto? A ninguno le hará gracia tener que separarse de sus amigos, confío en que Albus entenderá que es por el bienestar de Ariana pero ¿y Aberforth?»

—Mamá se ve distraída.

«Mamá se ve como si hubiera estado llorando», piensa Aberforth. «Será más prudente que no lo diga, aunque la opción más segura es que Albus ya lo hubiera notado». Aberforth mira a Albus, éste asiente. «Lo sabe.»

—Da igual dónde esté Percival o dónde estemos nosotros. Somos un familia, eso es lo que debe ser importante para ustedes —dice Kendra deseando abrazar a su hija sin embargo sabe que ella lo rechazará; se acerca a sus hijos y les da un beso en la frente a cada uno—; no importa a dónde nos lleve la vida: somos una familia, la familia está en las buenas y en las malas.

—Me gusta la familia —dice Ariana.

—Pero…

—No hay ningún pero, Aberforth. Mientras estemos juntos, estaremos bien. Da igual lo que nos depare la vida de ahora en adelante; tú, Albus, Ariana y yo nos la ingeniaremos para salir adelante.

—¿Mientras estemos seguros que no nos abandonaremos? —pregunta Albus.

—Sí. —Kendra se aclara la garganta, para que suene más convencida de lo que se encuentra—. Sí, así es. Ahora váyanse a dormir, ya son las ocho de la noche.

—¡Es temprano, mamá! —se queja Aberforth cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Cierto, Albus?

Kendra ha terminado de arropar a sus hijos hace unos minutos, bajo las propuestas de Aberforth sobre que todavía no ha querido irse a dormir, así que le toca ir a desearle a Ariana que tenga unos dulce sueños mientras que espera que ella le pida que le dé un beso o que le lea un cuento para dormir. Cualquier pequeña acción que le diga, que le insinúe que su pequeña sigue ahí a pesar de todo ella lo va a agradecer; al entrar a la recamara de Ariana la ve sentada en la cama, terminando de ponerse ella sola la pijama.

—¿Quieres que me quede contigo hasta que te duermas?

Ariana la mira.

—Sí.

Kendra sonríe genuinamente feliz, parpadea para impedir que las lágrimas salgan de los ojos de ella.

«No sabes lo que he deseado oírte decir eso, Ariana. ¡Me siento tan feliz! Espero que sigas mejorándote a tu propio ritmo; aunque te tardes años y años, yo estaré esperando tu mejoría.»

* * *

 _El verso está traducido del inglés, cito el original:_ _«Catching my breath, letting it go. […] Now that you know, this is my life. I won't be told what's supposed to be right.»_


End file.
